<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roulette/Tanakoma Drabbles by rouletteagenda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080777">Roulette/Tanakoma Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouletteagenda/pseuds/rouletteagenda'>rouletteagenda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affectionate Gundham Tanaka, Affectionate Nagito Komaeda, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Teasing, Trans Komaeda Nagito, Trans Male Characters, Trans Tanaka Gundham, ill update the tags as i go, its mostly fluff i assure you, these are all of the ideas i cant turn into full fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouletteagenda/pseuds/rouletteagenda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hello once again tanakoma nation , i come bearing gifts . here are all of my drabbles for nagito nd gundham</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gundham Tanaka/Nagito Komaeda, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Nagito Komaeda/Gundham Tanaka, Roulette - Relationship, Tanaka Gundham/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roulette/Tanakoma Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito pushed Gundham’s hair out of his eyes and gently kissed him on the forehead before being met with a small frown . “ Huh ? What’s the matter , Gundham ? ” He looked up at him , cheeks turning pink “ ..You missed . ” Nagito furrowed his brows “ I missed? What do y- ” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Gundham leaned forward and kissed him on the lips . </p>
<p>He let out a small laugh as he cupped Gundham’s face in his hands , “ I guess I did miss . Let me try that again . “ Their noses brushed together as Nagito moved closer . Gundham placed a hand on the nape of his boyfriends neck and closed his eyes as their lips met again . </p>
<p>Gundham buried his face into Nagito’s neck after they broke apart . Nagito responded by wrapping his arms around him and placing his chin on top of Gundhams head .</p>
<p>" .. You could always just ask me to kiss you properly next time , otter ." Gundham murmured something incoherent from his neck as Nagito laughed .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>